Greenie's First Drop
by BannaMan
Summary: ODST and Greenhorn, First Class Private Wilhelm Kassberg, experiences his first official combat drop. Brought to you by the author of classics like Chief Talks and The Oldest Memes, Greenie's First Drop. Rated T for language. Remember to review you sexy models!


**Author's Note : Halo comrades, This a mini story that I thought up while play Halo 3: ODST. What would a Greenhorn's first drop be like? Enjoy!**

Private Wilhelm Kassberg sat back in his pod, and took a deep breath. He was nervous, who wouldn't be? This was going to be his first combat drop. If he could, he would've bent over and threw away his dinner on the metal floor. Wilhelm's eyes shot to his watch has he raised his right arm, a digital clock read 5:02 and was going down. "5 minutes till drop." He thought to himself. Wilhelm looked to his left, he saw his caseless M7 submachine gun with a silencer added and a red dot on top. The M7 is the pride of all ODST's with its good accuracy and dead silence making it perfect for behind enemy line operations. Which is exactly what they were doing, going to clear an area for the Pelicans to land behind enemy lines.

 _4:36_

Wilhelm took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could hear his fellow ODST's walking towards their pods, chatting along the way. There was a sudden bang has something hit his pod causing him to jump noticeably. "Ha, how was your nap Ass? Sorry if I disturbed your beauty sleep but we've got a drop in 4." It was Corporal James Randi, also known as Shark. I scowled at him and said "I wasn't sleeping and the names not Ass, it's Kassberg!" Shark walked away while sarcastically saying "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, _Ass."_ "Shark, stop harassing the new recruit, okay? We don't have time for it." It was Sarge, or Master Sergeant Jim Travis. He gave Shark a glare with his green eyes, his short brown hair rustling slightly. Shark mumbled to himself has he walked to his pod and started setting up, his curly brown hair and dark skin could be seen past his armor.

 _2:07_

Wilhelm sighed to himself and closed his blue eyes while running his fingers through his combed black hair, this was going to be a long day "Alright, helmets on and pods closed people, 2 minutes till drop." Sarge announced, pulling his helmet on and entering his drop pod. _Bang_ "Hey Greenie, good luck out there." said a person with almond shaped eyes and brown irises, his buzzed brown hair glistening in the overhead lights. "Thanks Chops." Wilhelm replied to Lance Corporal Howard Chin, or Chops.

1:45

Wilhelm pulled his helmet on and closed the canopy to his SOEIV. He sat back has the pod unlatched and started to turn left. Light filled his SOEIV, illuminating his surroundings has part of the planet's surface appeared. A timer popped up at the top left of his hud showing 30 seconds. Sarges face appeared on the monitor next to pods window. "You guys ready for this!" The Sarge called. "YES SIR!" The squad cheered into their mics. "And what's out motto!" Sarge continued. "YOU'VE BEEN TO WAR? I'VE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK!" Everyone yelled besides Wilhelm, he didn't know this stuff. The timer started. 30...29...28...27... Wilhelm gulped, he was nervous, extremely nervous. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his knuckles were white from gripping the 2 controls at his side. 20...19...18...17..."Hey Greenie, don't sweat it. Just clench your jaw and stay calm." Staff Sergeant Miranda Anosoa (A-no-so) said with a Russian accent, her face appearing on the right monitor. She was wearing her helmet and all he could see were her grey eyes. "Thanks." Wilhelm replied. 8...7...6...5... He closed his eyes and inhaled. 3...2...1...

A green light appeared and a second later his pod dropped. Wilhelm was immediately thrown up in his seat has the pod barreled down. Wilhelm opened his eyes. He could see the surface of the planet looming closer and the other pods. Debris floated every, empty shells of once mighty ships just sat there, dead. "Jesus..." somebody whispered over comms. Wilhelm thought it couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. The bottom of the pod started to heat up, the flames engulfing half of it. The temperature shot up immediately and sweat started to form on his forehead. The SOEIV began to shake, _violently._ Music played over the comms, the song was _Highway to Hell by AC DC_ , a very old song.

 _Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too_

The SOEIV's drag chute shot open, slowing down the flying coffin even more. Wilhelm was shaking around violently.

 _I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey, Satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey, mamma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land

He had just past the stratosphere, his pod practically a fireball now. Wilhelm was going at about 45 degree angle with his pods window facing the ground. Has he flew over enemy territory at high speeds, he could the damage the Covenant had done, fires were everywhere, huge holes in the ground were obvious.

 _I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell_

Don't stop me

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell

(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)

His drag shoot dropped away, he was at 500 meters. Wilhelm tensed his jaw, hoping not to bite his tongue on landing.

 _And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell_

The song ended, quickly being replaced by the sound of wind rushing by. At the last second, his pods retro - rockets fired slowing him down. Then the SOEIV stopped to a bone shaking halt. From experiencing almost 4g's of gravity to 1 in a millisecond almost caused Wilhelm to blackout. Everything was black for a second until color started to return to Wilhelm's eyes. He opened his eyes, his SOEIV's window was covered in dirt and pieces of vegetation. He took a second to catch his breath, then he hit the open latch button and his pods canopy shot up and away from him, landing about 5 meters away.

Wilhelm pulled himself out, only to trip over the side and land face first into the dirt. He quickly got up, took off his helmet, and threw up. "Uhh...son of a bitch..." Wilhelm mumbled to himself. He put on his helmet and started pulling out supplies from the pod like he was trained too. Once everything was gathered and ready in a backpack, Wilhelm started his 5 mile trek to the selected meeting point, his M7 in hand. It was only 12 pm. He knew It would be a long day.

 **And that was the first part of Greenie's First Drop. I will quickly write the second part and have it out very soon. The song** _ **Highway to Hell**_ **belongs to the band AC DC and isn't mine. Review after reading this chapter please. Keep lookin' good. Bye!**


End file.
